


Caught in the Act!

by sskinner155



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskinner155/pseuds/sskinner155
Summary: Three couples, trying to get some alone time with each other only to be interrupted. Quick! Cover up before anyone sees.





	1. Chapter 1

Draco stood at the counter he looked over the respite book. He double checked that he had all the ingredients, flour, milk, butter, sugar and eggs. Cooking wasn’t something Draco thought he’d ever get into but after the war and his self isolation he had no choice but to learn. He became the one who cooked all the meals for himself and his parents as they probably would’ve starved if he hadn’t. 

It wasn’t till he married and had a son that he had to start cooking things a child would actually eat. Scorpius was the pickiest eater Draco had ever known. He liked few foods and they seemed to change like the weather. However, there was one thing Draco knew Scorpius like, and that was pancakes. 

He began combining the ingredients, humming as he did so. It was an early spring morning and the Sunday church bells were ringing. The kitchen was open and airy filled with plants all Astoria’s favorite. When they had Scorpius Draco’s parents had offered to allow them to move into the manor but they both wanted their own place. And they had made it here in the small stone cottage style home. They had some how brought together Draco’s likeness for gothic and dark aesthetic and Astoria’s soft and light odd combinations, but they were an odd couple. 

Speaking of Astoria, her small slender arms wrapped around Draco’s torso her head resting in between his shoulder blades. “Good morning.” He whispered bring one of her hands and brushing his lips to her fingers.

“Good morning.” She whispered into his back, bringing her hand right back to his stomach. “You’re up early.” 

“I wanted to make breakfast. I think Scorpius is old enough for us to start Sunday morning pancake tradition.”

“That sounds nice. What kind of pancakes?” Her hands started playing with the hum of his sleeping pants.

“Traditional with some strawberry jam on top.” It was getting a littler harder for him to concentrate on the bowl in front of him. She mumbled that being her favorite but her fingers brushing the sensitive part of his skin making him forget what he had said. 

Setting down the whisk he took both her hands in his and spun around to meet her, crossing her arms in the process. Her brown eyes were big and had a playful innocence, a false innocence. “You are being very distracting.”  
“I apologize but you see I’m in the mood for something else.” She had no access to her arms or hands as they were still being held by Draco, but it didn’t stop her form pushing herself against him and pining him against the counter. “I was hoping to have some sausage this morning.” 

Draco laughed leaning forward he playfully kissed her ear. “You’re in luck! It’s on the menu.” He kissed her, nibbling on her lip releasing her hands to wrap his arms around her waist. Her hands went up his shirt running over the cool skin of his stomach. He brought his hands down over her bum to her thighs kissing down her neck as he did he picked her up. She gave a laugh kissing him again wrapping her legs around his waist she had taking her hands away from under his shirt she started undoing the buttons of her top. He moved to the opposite counter setting her on top and very slowly started kissing down her body with each released button. 

“What are you two doing?” The voice caused them both to jump. Their five-year-old son stood just a few feet from them his hair a mess and still in his pajamas. Draco turned to Astoria lost at what to say, this hadn’t happened to them before and she too was red in the face and just as surprised to see him.

“Honey I thought you were still asleep.” She said. “It still very early breakfast hasn’t even been made yet.” 

“I heard you two. What are you doing?” He looked between the two of them. Draco suddenly realized that Astoria’s top was still undone but luckily his own body hid anything form Scorpius’s eyes. He quickly moved in front of her allowing her a moment to get button back up. 

“Me and your mother was getting breakfast ready and we…”

“Your father was giving me CPR.” Astoria said jumping off the counter. 

“Oh, what’s that?”

“Mouth to mouth, it’s what you give someone when they aren’t breathing. But don’t worry I’m fine now.” 

“Because daddy helped you.” Scorpius’s beamed.

“Yes. Why don’t you and I go upstairs to get ready while your daddy finishes up.” 

“Okay.” He ran back out the room. Draco came up behind Astoria and wrapped his arms around her.

“Sorry, looks like we were out of what you wanted.” 

With a playful laugh she spoke. “I’ll check back in tonight.”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny stirred awake, someone was at the door. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she lazily sat up from the couch. Harry staggered in kicking off his shoes. She gave a relived sigh seeing him, he hadn’t noticed her yet, he had been called into work right before dinner and he had rushed out. She had been worried the whole time he was gone but she couldn’t let on not in front of their children it would sent them into a panic, to many stories their uncles and Harry himself has given them wild imagination that sent them to worst case scenario. 

“You’re awake?” He asked noticing her in the dark. 

“I wanted to make sure you got home sa-ahh! What happened?” The light of a car’s headlights passed the window illuminating his face revealing it to be purple and bruised. She flicked her wand turning on the lamp he stood next to to have a better look.

Sure, enough his face had been beaten and he held his arm rather gingerly. “It’s not as bad as it looks and trust me I gave back just as much as I received.” She gave him, ‘you’re a grown man’ look before giving her wand a twitch and a towel from the kitchen came flying into her hand. Pulling him to the couch she conjured up a bowl of water and a jar of ointment. Setting him down she started patting at his face. She was gentle, and Harry liked the soothing feeling of the ice water on his flaming skin.

“Did you forget you had a wand?”

“We both lost ours in the scuffle, luckily not many criminals realize that us Aurors also have physical training too.” He gave her a grin then winced when it cut into the bruise.

“Why didn’t you go to St. Mango’s?”

“I knew you’d be waiting for me to come home.” Her looked softened.

“You could have called isn’t that why we got a muggle phone.”

“I suppose so.” He spoke softly, but she was glad he was back home. She continued to clean up his wound eventually moving down to his neck and shoulder. When she couldn’t go any further she undid his cloak then undid his shirt and removed his under shirt. Her lips thinned and she looked at the damaged. 

Whoever Harry had fought didn’t go easy, there were several large fist shaped bruises in violent blue, purple and yellow. On his forearm there were five smaller bruises that she recognized as fingers prints. His arm hand most likely been broken and the healer on his team did a quick mend. 

“How did everyone else manage in the fight?” He made a slight wince when she pressed the cloth to his side.

“Oh Gregory lost his wand too but got several good swings in Lida was able to bind the guy sadly not before this happened, but this was only her second outing.” He gave a laugh. Ginny pressed into the wound. “Ow.”  
“Its not funny Harry. What if you had gotten seriously injured or…worst.” She didn’t like it when he played off work for fun.

“Ginny, we were fine these fools thought they could pull on over us. Why are you being so bothered by this, I’ve come home worst than this.” 

“I know, I know…Albus asked where you were during dinner…”

“And?” He asked eyeing her.

“I told him you had to go into work and James went off on how you were fighting bad guys and you know how James can be, Albus started crying thinking something would happen to you and it caused Lily to cry and I tried calming them down that everything was okay that you would be home soon and I realized that maybe one day maybe you wouldn’t come home.” 

“Ginny,” He softened hugging her with his good arm. “I’m sorry.”

“Its not your fault. I know your job is dangerous you’ve been doing it for years now. I just got overwhelmed with what I was saying, how so easily I lied to our kid that everything was fine when maybe it might not be.” 

“I can’t promise I’ll make it back every time.” He said somberly. “But know that every time I do go out for an emergency or a planned sting that I’m fighting to come back here. Coming back home to my family is what drives me.” He whispered kissing her. 

Ginny respectively kissed him back not want to bother his injured face. He didn’t like this and pushed forward warping his good arm around her waist and placing her on his lap. “Harry your injuries.” 

“As long as you aren’t expecting acrobatics I’ll be fine.” There lips met in a much more feverish exchange. Harry had slipped his hand up her shirt and was thrilled to see she wasn’t wearing a bra. The couch was much to small so slowly Harry moved from it to the floor bring Ginny with him to lie on top of him. 

She gave a laugh. “I suppose I’ll be doing all the work tonight.”

“We both prefer you being in control.” She gave him a simmering look running her hand down his hairy chest following the happy trail to his pants. 

“That is true.” She started undoing his pants.

“Mom? Dad?” The sniffling behind them caused Ginny to jump up so fast she stepped on Harry’s leg and fell back into the couch. Harry gave a painful groan buttoning his pants back up before sitting up. 

“Albus sweetie what’s wrong.” Ginny asked looking to the five-year-old boy who stood in the dark hall. 

“I…ah I mmm…” He started crying silent tears. Ginny ran to him picking him up. Was he sick or hurt but as she patted his butt she felt the wetness. “I’m sorry.” he whispered.

“Oh, sweetie it’s okay we’ll get you cleaned up.” She looked back at Harry who had put his shirt back on. They had been having issues with Albus wetting the bed.

“What were you two doing?” Ginny looked down at him then back at Harry who was looking at her neither knew what to say. How much had he seen?

“Playing twister.” Harry said matter of factly. Ginny wasn’t sure what twister was and wondered if it was a muggle term for messing around but before she could send him a questioning look Lily started crying from upstairs.

“I’ll get her.” He said.

“You fight everyday to come home to this.” She teased following him up the stairs. He turned around to pat Albus’s head and kiss her.

“Always.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus was surprised at how much effort his parents and Scorpius’s dad had put into the party. His and Scorpius engagement party. It was being held in the back garden of Malfoy Manor there were tables of food with peppered steak with a rich and thick mushroom sauce, cheese and rosemary stuffed chicken, dishes of garlic mashed potatoes and roasted corn on the cob, creamy frosty drinks being served by the bar and a three-tier cupcake tray filled with classic chocolate, lemon custard and Albus personal favorite, spiced rum. The place had also been decorated with golden bobbles that gave a soft warm glow and several small personal fires to keep the guest warm as the congratulated the happy couple and chatted among the others. 

Albus had shook the hands and made small talk with every guest so far several he didn’t even know how he knew and was ready to find a place to sit and hid the rest of the party out. But he was one of the main guests of honor and he doubted Scorpius would be happy with him if he did that so instead when he got a chance to break away from a rather annoying women he headed straight for Scorpius. Scorpius was much better with social situations like this and could take some of the pressure off him.

“Hey.” Scorpius said, seeing his approach and ending his conversation with one of Albus cousins. “You okay, you’re a bit red.” He started fanning Albus.

“Yes, just a bit over whelmed is all, but I’m doing fine.” 

“Yea seems my dad went a little too far for an engagement party.” 

“Oh, trust me I’m sure my parents insisted on just as much as your dad did. Probably due to that article in the daily prophet last week.” Scorpius made a grimace; their engagement had made a bit of a stir in the magical community. Of course, there were those not happy about their approaching marriage because of their sexuality but there were more who had called Scorpius and his dad out as trying to better the Malfoy name by marring a Potter and that the whole thing was a sham. 

Ever since the Malfoy household had been getting hate mail filled with jinxes and curse while the Potter household had been receiving words of advice not to go through with it. The whole thing had been pretty upsetting for Scorpius and pissed Albus off to no end. These people who wrote didn’t know them and had no business being in theirs.

Eventually Albus’s parents decide that having an engagement party at Malfoy Manor would make a statement to these people. Its why they put so much effort into it and why they invited so many people. It made him happy that his parents were willing to go this far for them but Albus was still uncomfortable by all the attention. 

Scorpius took his hands and pulled him into him allowing Albus to rest his head on his shoulder. “Why don’t we go inside for a breather real quick.” He whispered. Scorpius led him inside up to his room. Albus went to lie on the bed and kick off his shoes beforehand.

“Thank you and I’m sorry, I know I need to get better with these things.”

He fell into bed next to him pulling him into his arms. “Albus it’s alright I know you don’t like being around that many people. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay.” 

“I’m okay, I just need a calm down.”

“Take as long as you want.”

“You don’t have to wait with me.”

“No, I’ll stay.” He didn’t feel so suffocated anymore but he needed to prepare himself before going back out, get into the right mind set. 

“Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?” Scorpius asked after a few minutes. Albus had been practicing his breathing, matching the circle pattern Scorpius had been making on his back.

“I’m not really sure, we could go to Amsterdam again we always have fun there. Or maybe the States I enjoyed myself last time although I’d like to avoid the desert waste land that we were in the first time.” Scorpius gave a chuckle.

“Yes, I very much enjoyed that trip too.” His whispered kissing Albus’s ear. He moved slightly catching Scorpius’s lips before he could pull back. 

It started off soft but Albus couldn’t resist, playfully he bit Scorpius lip. He gave a whimper of surprise then their soft kiss turned into a fight for control. Albus moved on top of him gaining the upper hand. He trailed down Scorpius’s jawline biting at his ear and then down his neck. Scorpius started undoing Albus’s shirt, and very slowly brushed his fingers over the skin leaving goosebumps. He stopped at the hum of Albus’s pants then he cupped the tight bugle between his legs.

“We’ll have to make it quick.” Scorpius whispered with staggered breath.

“Very well.” Albus started undoing his pants while Scorpius did the same. 

The door swung open. “Scorpius, Albus you both need to be….” Albus and Scorpius were frozen in the spot. Scorpius face, neck and shoulders had gone red and Albus was positive his did too. Standing in the door way was his mom Ginny who had opened the door, his dad Harry and Scorpius’s dad Draco all with mixing expressions of horror. “…. never mind.” The door closed. 

Albus and Scorpius sat there for several minutes the humiliation of what took place over coming them. “We should probably head back to the party.”

“Yea.” They started getting dressed. “I’m never going to be able to look your dad in the face again.”

“Tell him you were giving me CPR.”

“CPR?” 

“Yep.”

“Okay you can let my parents know we were just playing twister.”


	2. Chapter 2

Albus sat in his office shuffling through several papers shoving the thick rimmed glasses back up his nose. He was so far behind in his paper work his boss had threatened to take his weekends off away. He hadn’t realized how behind he was till he brought it all home. He had to finish two weeks of inquiries, and invoices to go over on top of his normal case load. 

With a sigh he took a drink of his coffee. Then the door opened and an exhausted Scorpius with a fussy baby waked into the room. Scorpius was still wearing his healer robes now covered in slobber and spit up, his hair fizzy and falling into his face as he struggled to keep the boy form falling out of his arms. The baby just barely 13 months old was screaming red face and pushing out of his dad’s grip.

“I’m sorry but I’ve tried everything even that silly song you sing him.” Albus felt bad for his husband and his son though it was because of his son that he was so behind in work. About two weeks ago the boy had caught a cold when they gave his a potion for it he had had a serious bad reaction that landed him in St. Mango’s then he caught a double ear infection that required drops about every four hours which he hated and to top it all off he was teething. 

Getting from his seat he took the baby holding him to his chest he began rubbing his back and bouncing him up and down. He began to sing softly.

His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,  
His hair is as dark as a blackboard.  
I wish he were mine, he's really divine,  
The hero who conquered the Dark Lord  
.  
The baby started to calm and by the time Albus had finished the third repeat the baby was resting easily in his arms chewing on his shirt. Albus gave a smug smile to Scorpius who had moved to his seat and was sipping some of the coffee and glaring back at him. 

“I sang that song at least twelve times how do you do it?”

“Got to have the right stuff I guess.” Scorpius got up and ran his fingers through the boys feather soft black hair. 

“I suppose. Keep him still.” He pulled out a vile with a dropper and distracted the boy by fluttering his fingers in front of him before dropping two drops into his ear. The baby made a fuss and turned his head away, but Scorpius was fast and was able to get the drops into the other ear as well. “I know you don’t like it buddy but just a little longer and you’ll be good as new.” He said kissing the boys head. “I’m sorry I know your trying to catch up on work.”

“Its alright everyone knows Potter boys are hard to handle besides I was getting bored with the paper work.” He said changing the baby from one arm to the other. “I can take over getting him to bed if you want to go take a show, looks like you could use one.” Albus laughed when Scorpius looked down at the gunk that had gotten on his robes. 

The baby’s room was just across from Albus and Scorpius’s room in Malfoy Manor. The two had moved in when they decided they were ready for kids and it had quickly became home. The property still belonged to Scorpius’s father Draco and he still lived there as well but he was currently on vacation. 

Albus rocked his son in one arm while conjuring up a bottle with just water. He sang the silly song his mother use to sing to him and waited till the boy’s green eyes closed and a soft snoring escaped from his lips. He very gently and quietly put the boy into his crib and back out. Hearing the water running form their room he looked down the hall to his study, he had so much paper work to do but he just couldn’t bring himself to care about it tonight. 

He would deal with the consequences tomorrow. Albus got out of his clothes for the day, grabbing his phone from his pants pocket he set an alarm for four hours, they would have to reapply the drops, and fell into the bed. About a minute later Scorpius walked out of the bathroom his face red and hair still wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Give up on the paper work,” he chuckled. 

“I knew I’d get a better sight in here.” He said eying Scorpius’s body up in down. His face was already red, so he couldn’t tell if the comment had embarrassed him.

“My view pretty good too.” Albus laughed falling back into the bed as Scorpius head to the wardrobe. Then a thought dawned on him. It had been awhile since him a Scorpius had done anything. Even before the baby got sick their schedule had been busy. Suddenly he wasn’t as tired as he thought he was. 

Getting off the bed he walked up behind him wrapping his hands around his torso and baring his head into his neck. “I’d rather you stay in the towel.” He whispered in his ear. Scorpius ran his arms over Albus, turning to meet his eyes. 

“It’s a bit cold for just a towel.” 

“I’ll be sure to keep you warm.” He said as he kissed the back of his neck, his hand removing the towel. Scorpius turned to him wrapping his arms around Albus’s neck and kissed him. They fell back into the wardrobe knocking over a box from the top shelf falling with a thud. 

They both paused making sure the baby hadn’t been woken up. “Aren’t you lucky.” Scorpius laughed. 

“Us Potter are also very lucky.” He laughed. He kissed Scorpius again his fingers running along his bare chest.

The door opened. “What are you two doing? Some of us are trying to sleep.” Scorpius jumped into the wardrobe pulling at robes and cloaks to hide his naked body. Albus immediately shut the door on him and turned to his six-year-old daughter. 

“Kiddy Kat…you should be in bed, its late.” The pale gray eyes looked up at him.

“I was but you were making so much noise. Look at this mess.” She gestured to the box of old clothes that had fallen. 

“I was just trying to get to something sorry I woke you.” 

“Its okay. Since I’m up I’ll help you.”

“No, its past your bed time.”

Her face scrunched up. “Mmm, can I have a snack first?”

“No, you had dinner just a couple hours ago.”

“How about a glass of water.” Albus eyed his daughter, she was stalling about going to bed but his husband was currently hiding in a wardrobe naked he guessed he’d have to give into her. 

“Fine I’ll get you a glass of water.” 

“I’ll go with you.” She jumped her blonde hair bouncing around her. 

“I was just going to conjure it.” He grabbed his wand from the night stand and conjured a glass of ice water and gave it to her. “Now go back to bed,” He said handing it to her.

“Goodnight.” She left the room, Albus waited a minute before opening the wardrobe door. Scorpius sat in there cross legged with a cloak thrown over his shoulders red faced.

“I guess Malfoy boys are lucky too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the original ending to Caught in the Act but I didn't like it all that much. As for Scorpius and Albus kids they used a sergeant, I still haven't come up with a name for their son though. Let me know if you liked this or the other version better.

**Author's Note:**

> So in the original ending of this story it was going to be Scorpius's and Albus's kid who walks in on them but I didn't really care for it so I came up with the engagement party instead so all the parents could walk in on them. Please let me know what you think and go check out my tumblr sskinner155


End file.
